


Twilight Sparkle

by Dyonise



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics (Mass Effect), Conspiracy, Corporate Espionage, Espionage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Snipers, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyonise/pseuds/Dyonise
Summary: A prisoner-turned-stepdaughter, Carlawn Bourne is discovering enfeebling corporate conspiracy amidst Commander Shepard's silent war against the collectors. Fortunately enough, her exposure to turian miltary doctrine and values, uncanny biotic potential she yet needs to learn how to tap from, and a couple of closer and more distant acquaintances who are no strangers to risking their life in seemingly impossible pursuits are here to help her in the quest to unveil the unknown.





	Twilight Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that using an original character to build a story set in Mass Effect universe is right, as non-player characters are already fleshed out with care by their original writers and Shepard has already had too much on his head. Thus the idea for Carlawn, a biotic infiltrator raised by a turian mercenary who found her abandoned on Shanxi in the last days of the colony's occupation. This makes Carlawn three years younger than Shepard. Such background accounts for her struggle with maintaining relations with humans and defining her own identity, something I intend to make a major theme for this work. Major trilogy characters will appear in later chapters, as the first two-three will be used to set the stage.
> 
> Carlawn's outfit is based on a [blue version of Miranda's outfit as designed by Just-Jasper](https://just-jasper.deviantart.com/art/ME3-Miranda-Lawson-extra-outfits-for-XPS-380987021).
> 
> Also, while I'm doing extensive research on plot, I have only had a very short affair with the ME books, partly due to their horrendous translation. Therefore, slight non-cannonities might occur every now and then.
> 
> This work will receive updates on a bi-monthly basis, alternating with "[Reality Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909068)", my Deus-Ex-based work.

While Carlawn Bourne did not have anything against the Noveria Development Corporation's practice of leasing office and lab space to pretty much anyone, she thought that a company built upon various things jointly labelled "corporate secrecy" and spanning from breakthrough discoveries to outright lies and money-funnelling bullshit could afford at least some decency when it comes to interior design. She's always perceived its stern, severe decor as oppresive and disheartening, and never liked to spend too much time in Port Hanshan's hotel. The terms of contract she agreed upon with New Dawn Pharmaceuticals, however, forced her to visit Noveria frequently; for some reason, New Dawn was interested in nearly all R&D projects conducted on Noveria - apart from ones that actually felt into the pharma-med field.

Even if Carlawn was formally a  _Chief Knowledge Officer_ , she was rarely seen in the office itself. She reported directly to the Board of Directors, and usually was sent on what the board called "short-time assignments". These assignments usually involved elaborate corporate espionage. Bourne was not explicitly allowed to use lethal force, but usually no one was too concerned if things had gone south underway. New Dawn Pharmaceuticals could not bother about their reputation. Their products, ranging from basic painkillers to complex medi-gel solutions, assured that the cash inflow was high enough to be able to buy out anybody attempting at swaying the public opinion against them. And in cases of particular resistance to fast-paced enrichment, more permanent solutions were devised to silence the scandalmongers. This time, Carlawn's target was Binary Helix, who had recently resumed operations at the Peak 15 facility after the incident two years ago. The plan was simple: meet and greet, inflitrate, evacuate. 

Bourne approached the bar counter; if anything, the hotel had an excellent choice of drinks. She also enjoyed the company of Tanak, a turian bartender, and perhaps the only person on the whole planet without that overweening attitude.

"What can I get you for today, ma'am?", Tanak asked. "Serrice Ice, as always?"

"Ma'am? Whoa, Tanak", Carlawn smiled. "Akantha. Doing business today."

"You looked so serious that addressing you by name felt inappropriate. Plus, going on trying not to offend all those big wheels coming here is like navigating through a minefield - shit happens instantly in the moment you make a mistake." The turian reciprocated the smile, pouring a small glass of liquor. "May I ask, why Akantha? Didn't know you were into asari drinks."

"Well, for one, they know how to cater to female tastes in alcohol. I would try something turian, but I admit I am kind of afraid."

"You know you cannot digest our food, right?"

"Please, Tanak. Alcohol is not chiral. Or do you get wasted with some poison that would kill me instantly?"

Carlawn was well aware that even though ethanol itself was not a problem, all the fixings and flavourers that catered to turian tastes would at best be treated by her organism as inorganic waste, and at worst could lead to a strong anaphylactic reaction. Not to mention the fact that the Council has explicitly forbidden sale of opposite-chirality protein-based food for purposes other than scientific. While technically Noveria was outside the Council jurisdiction, this particular regulation was adhered to with devotion worth a better case. After all, if an important figure died of allergic shock while doing business there would be a fatal hit to the already tarnished reputation of this planet. Still, Carlawn liked to tease Tanak every now and then.

Bourne took her drink and sat by a small, glass table in the corner of the room. This way, while virtually invisible to anyone, she was able to keep an eye on everyone coming and going. She hoped to plant a bug on Rafael Vargas, Binary Helix's newly appointed CRO, operating from one of the local offices in Port Hanshan. She knew Vargas was notoriously hard to lean on - even the notorious Commander Shepard didn't manage to trick him into leaking some mildly classified data. But then, Shepard was a military guy with next to no skill in navigating the stormy waters of the corporate usual. For her, dealing with "unbreakable nuts" like Vargas was the day-to-day reality. Not that Bourne was ever attempting at questioning the Commander's skills, no. Having dealt with many dumb grunts over the past years, she found it intriguing to witness someone that challenged her opinion of the military on so many levels. 

The meeting with Vargas was arranged for 9 PM, but Bourne knew that since his promotion he developed a nasty tendency to keep people waiting. When compiling her dossier on him, she noticed he liked to arrange a couple of meetings on the same time, and then chose to attend the one with the most interesting subject. "And people say working as an assistant doesn't boost your creativity", Carlawn thought, wondering how to formulate the topic so that it sounded both appealing and innocent. While New Dawn did have some dealings with Binary Helix, the official part was much less important than inflitrating Peak 15, and, considering Bourne's real objective, probably already classified as "loss" in annual budget. The project she had to use to catch his attention was important, but, for some reason, not a top priority.

 _Here he is_ , Carlawn thought as Vargas appeared in the lobby. It was 9:15. She waved her hand softly to show him the way. It was more of an automatic impulse, an atavism from times long past when people did not run extensive extranet searches on each and every person they met for simple lack of access to such data. Bourne sometimes wondered if being constantly hooked to the intergalactic network was really worth its price.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bourne", Vargas said, offering a firm, confident handshake. "Forgive me the delay, I was somewhat trapped in a blizzard on my way from one of facilities we rent off the city."

 _Oh, I know which facility you mean, Mr. Vargas_ , Bourne said to herself in her thoughts. "I don't mind, Mr. Vargas. We all know Noveria's weather can be temperamental."

"Tell me all about it. I sometimes feel we waste too much time - and time is money - due to unfavourable conditions outside. But then, where to go? The local administration's policy of benign neglect is the best for science and business."

"Now that you mention, I hear you are expanding in the area again. I hope this is at least partly caused by our partnership proposal we met here to discuss."

"Oh, yes, among many reasons. We are always in for mutually beneficial projects. Could you please indulge me as to how New Dawn Pharmaceuticals envision our cooperation? While I've been granted access to an extensive documentation and proof of concept - an enormous vote of confidence on your part, I must say - I am not entirely sure how Binary Helix fits into the scope here."

"As you know, we are renowned for our achievements in the field of gene therapy for patients with explicit and potential biotic capability. Some of the tragic events of recent history, like the dissolution of the community of biotic outcasts on Presrop, or kidnapping of Martin Burns by biotic extremists, have led us to turn our eyes on those whose predispositions were thwarted by insufficient progress in medicine back in the days when biotics was first diagnosed in humans."

"A noble goal."

"Indeed, Mr. Vargas. Therefore, we would like this project to be a pro-bono venture of organisations with necessary knowledge base, infrastructure, and resources."

"And you believe Binary Helix is such an organisation."

"Exactly. We are reaching out to you with strong awareness of our limitations and a firm belief that Binary Helix can fill the gaps we are unable to cover."

While New Dawn Pharmaceuticals could - and will - lead this project on its own, Carlawn's file on Vargas indicated he was prone to sweet talk. She couldn't, however, let him be over-confident. She wanted an invitation to Peak 15 and not to his hotel room. That said, the other option was still viable if the first failed. 

"Mrs. Bourne. I must say, the proposal is indeed intriguing. Binary Helix is very supportive of pro-bono initiatives. After all, companies like ours are always suspected to be parts in bizarre conspiracy theories", Vargas shrugged. "I imagine the hotel lobby is not really the best place to discuss your project in more detail, though."

"It is not, Mr. Vargas. As we are speaking of a new, state-of-the-art solution, something that actually solves the problems connected to usage of obsolete implants instead of covering it under all-life dependency on medical products, not all details can be disclosed until both parties formally agree upon and sign a letter of intent. What I can assure you is that we are not aiming at using any technology you hold patents for unless you decide to introduce it, and that - as our usual policy states - employees from both companies are not granted any additional privileges apart from those stated in their contract, and are not eligible for fast-track recruitment path. We want to be your partners, not raid your premises."

 _Funny thing I said that_ , Carlawn smiled to herself.

"Tell me, Mrs. Bourne, how long are you staying on Noveria?"

"I intended it to be my last evening, to be honest. I've pre-booked transport to Citadel tomorrow morning."

"And if I invited you to our recently renovated research facility just in the outskirts of Port Hanshan, would you reconsider your plans? I imagine signing a letter of intent could be accompanied by a tour there, as we would like to use this space exclusively for cutting-edge projects like this."

"Naturally. Do tell how I can reach there."

"We will arrange you transport. While the facility is not far from here, the route is rather... Scenic, and quite difficult to traverse. Would 10 AM be early enough for pick-up? A renovation crew is finishing major refurbishment works as we speak."

"Sounds perfect."

"Then, Mrs. Bourne, we have a deal. We will discuss contract considerations tomorrow. I am afraid I need to call the day already."

"This is not a problem whatsoever, Mr. Vargas. I think we reached quite a milestone in short time and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"I bid you good night, Mr. Bourne."

"Likewise."

Vargas stood up and offered a handshake. Carlawn stood up as well and lost her balance. Vargas, being gentlemanly as no one on Noveria, offered her help.

"I am sorry, I think my heel somehow got stuck between floor panels."

"I've always been pointing out this lounge is only thriving due to lack of competitors. Do you need any assistance?"

"Thank you. I think I'll stay here for a while longer. I have to inform the headquarters that we are bound to move forward with the project." Carlawn smiled. Vargas wished her good night again and left the lounge. Bourne brought on her omni-tool to type in a quick message:

> Catis, Jeni, Peak 15 tomorrow. Leaving Port Hanshan 1000. Be on site by 1100, will need your help.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who read "[Reality Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909068)" probably noticed I am triggered by inconsequent use of language. While Mass Effect is essentially English in its entirety, I was always bothered how different race names are treated differently. Thus, I opt for a standardised pattern: all race names are not capitalised (so "collectors" and "protheans" instead of the in-game "Collectors" and "Protheans"). I will be making two exceptions from this rule, leaving Leviathans and Reapers with a majuscule to further articulate their overwhelming nature, so hard to comprehend for the _smaller_.


End file.
